As mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have become increasingly ubiquitous, consumers have come to demand a wide range of functionality from such devices. This functionality is commonly provided by an ever-growing number of software applications which are often specifically configured for use with mobile computing devices. Such applications are often referred to as “mobile applications” or “apps”, the shortened forms matching the typically smaller scope compared to applications used by personal computers and other more powerful computing devices. One of the ways that an app can be specifically configured for use with a mobile computing device is by being designed to use fewer memory and/or processor resources. Apps may also be configured to use less network bandwidth since users of mobile computing devices often seek to reduce network data transmissions due to limited bandwidth availability and/or data transmission charges. One way that such concerns have been addressed is through the use of a single page application, which is an app that can be delivered by loading a single web page, with additional resources being dynamically loaded and added to the page as necessary based on subsequent user interaction with the app. Once a single page application is launched, page reloads are reduced or wholly eliminated, thereby reducing communications with the originating web server. In addition, subsequent communications with the server can be configured to occur in the background without user awareness, thereby providing a more fluid and responsive user experience as compared to conventional web browsing interactions.